We Didn't Do Anything!
by babbitrulez
Summary: When two teenagers are falsely accused by Dad, it's Mom to the rescue! Rated T for slight adult theme. Will now be added to due to popular demand!
1. Found Out

Hey! What's up? babbitrulez, here! I came up with this oneshot after watching an episode of George Lopez. It's kind of **short**, but... I think it's funny and... it's **random**... Plus...

I do **not** own the characters of Kim Possible!

So... yeah... Read on!

* * *

The Possible home was quiet. **Too** quiet. Then... all of a sudden...

"Aaaaah!"

"Eep!"

...a shriek and an... "eep" were heard.

Two teens ran down the stairs, one a redheaded girl, the other a blonde haired boy.

"Please, Mr. P.! We didn't do **any**thing!"

"Yeah, Dad!"

Mr. Possible came speeding down the stairs. "How do **I** know that?!"

"Dad!"

Ron and Kim dashed into the kitchen with Mr. Possible hot on their heels. Mrs. Possible heard the noise and walked slowly down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

When Kim and Ron slipped into the booth in the kitchen, Mr. Possible grabbed his leg and shouted, "Cramp! **Cramp!**" Mrs. Possible rushed to his side and started to massage his leg.

"**Dad!** We weren't doing **any**thing!"

"Yeah!"

"We were listening to music and fell asleep."

"Yeah.** I** had **football** practice and **Kim **had **cheerleading** practice."

"We were both tired."

"We **promise**..."

"We didn't do **anything**..."

Mr. Possible lurched forward towards the young couple. After all, they **were** just two... crazy **teenagers**... in** love**... in his... daughters'... bedroom... **sharing** a bed... **Okay...** I can see where he's going with this...

"Cramp! **Cramp!**"

"James... You're going to wear yourself out. **Besides.** I'm **sure** they didn't do anything."

"How do **you** know?"

Mrs. Possible walked up to Kim, leaned down to her level, and held her daughter's face in her two hands. She carefully looked over every detail of her face, stood up, and announced, "Nope. They haven't done anything."

"How can you tell?," asked Mr. Possible, skeptical of Anne's diagnosis.

"Simple." Anne pointed to Ron. "If she had done anything with **him**, she'd be glowing," she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Yeah, it wasn't **that** funny, but I watched this part of the ep and thought to myself, "My gosh. Wouldn't it be funny if that had happened on the set of KP?" So... Yeah... Hope you enjoyed this short little oneshot. **Please** review! babbitrulez, out!


	2. The Next Morning

**We Didn't Do Anything!**

**Chapter 2: The N****ext Morning**

Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine... :( -angry man

* * *

Kim woke up and stretched her arms wide, yawning loudly. She placed Pandaroo on a shelf above her headboard, then jumped out from under the covers. She ran down the stairs in her purple pajamas (lavender midriff-baring tank top with a green heart and a pair of violet sweatpants) and to the guest room. She quietly snuck up to the bed, pulled off the sheets, and jumped onto the figure on the mattress.

* * *

He lay there under the bed covers, looking at the girl next to him. "You have **fun**?," he asked her as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah," she breathed.

They were both sweating, breathing heavily, smiling at each other.

The comforter was pulled up high to above their chests as they cuddled under them.

"Good. Good."

"Like **you** are?"

"At **what**, Kim?"

"At... **video** games." She kissed him on his freckled cheek.

Popcorn all over the bed, the covers were tossed off and a fully clothed Kim tackled a fully clothed Ron, giving him a large kiss on the lips.

_This is a **dream**, isn't it?_, Ron thought. He opened his eyes... to see his girlfriend on top of him, lips smothering his own. _You **know**... This isn't such a bad wake-up call..._

Kim finally broke off.

"Good **mooooorrrrrrrning**, Middletoooon!," Ron exclaimed, imitating radio announcers. "There's going to be **clear** skies and a **slight** chance of hot. HOT... **HOT**!!!!!"

Kim smirked at her boyfriend, rolling both off of him and her eyes. "And what kind of 'hot' might that be?"

"KP style **Diablo** sauce hot," Ron said, a goofy grin on his face.

Kim giggled softly. "Thanks for playing, Ron Stoppable! You earn..." His reward? A soul-searing, toe-curling, KP-style-Diablo-sauce-hot kiss on the lips.

A pair of footsteps --growing louder and louder by the second-- went unnoticed by the two teens.

"Morning, Ronald. I-- **Ronald Stoppable**!," James Possible shouted, realizing the positions of his daughter and her soon-to-be-hurtling-towards-a-black-hole-in-a-deep-space-prototype boyfriend. "Oh, it would be **so** much more effective if you had a middle name. Like...," he mumbled under his breath. "**Kimberly Ann Possible**!"

Kim jumped off of Ron and into a standing position next to the bed. She bit her lip and wrung her hands behind her back.

Ron laid there in shock.

"You two are in **soooo** much trouble when I tell your mothers about this...," James said two the teens. He left mumbling something about vectors, the weight of an average teenage boy, and how far the nearest black hole was.

When the trouble he was in finally registered in his brain, Ron slowly reached for a stray pillow and smacked it on top of his face.

* * *

Yeah. A little short, but... not as short as the **last** chapter... **Please** review! Since this was back by popular demand, I expect at least two reviews (not a lot, people, but i'm fine with it...). **Don't forget!** Tnt-tnt! Ahhh. You won't forget. See you later! babbitrulez, out!


End file.
